gleecenterstagefandomcom-20200213-history
Competition
Competition is the eighth episode of Season One, in Glee Center Stage. It was aired on April 18th 2012. It marked the series' first competition episode. Sectionals finally approaches, as the glee club members battle it out for the main solos, some jaw-dropping, others hilarious. When the soloists are chosen, the group begin to rehearse for competition, choosing songs for the theme of 'Youth'. Kitty finally comes clean to the school and Waverly about her pregnancy and she makes a decision, building a lasting effect on those closest to her in the school. Patch reunites with an old friend, while as the group come on to perform, their glee club name is finally revealed - Center Stage. 'Recap' So here's what you missed on Center Stage... Violette's popularity began to grow, making Courtney really angry. The two duked it out in the halls and Vi won, embarrasing Courtney even more. Mr. Evans noticed that the kids weren't too happy with how things were going and made the week's assignment Disney, hoping for them to reconnect to what they really are, kids. Charlie slowly began to open up to Spider, asking him what it's like to be a dad. Ms. Bloss still wasn't talking to Mr. Evans, but Ms. Cole later convinced her to do so, saying a man like that only comes one in a woman's life. Teddy was still feeling bad about his parent's not wanting to know he's gay and decided to tell JR and Billy about it. Mr. Evans and Ms. Bloss finally made up as the kids sang for them. To thank their teacher, the kids planned a number and performed it for him in the auditorium. Courtney, Libby and Juli, hoping to return to the Glee Club, showed up and joined in. The rest of the kids accepted them back in, and all was well. ...and that's what you missed on Center Stage! 'Story' A glee club is commonly known as a group of people who sing in unison. Recently, the word show choir has come up, described as a number of people who combine choral singing with dance movements. Many show choirs participate in competitions. These competitions are often held at a high school which serves as host for the year, though some events are held at auditoriums or other facilities that can accommodate larger crowds and provide better acoustic performance. One often thinks that being in Glee Club would be rather simple, but in truth, it can sometimes be one of the most arduous things to be in. Arduous, yes, especially when a competition is nearing. Choreography, vocal training and the like are all put to the test. And of course, there is the much coveted solo that is up for grabs. “So, today's the day Mr. Evans posts who gets the solo spots for Sectionals.” said June, clutching her books tightly as she walked through the corridor. “You're practically a shoe in for male lead, seeing as nobody else wanted to go against you and your 'show choir experience'.” she added, poking Spider's side. “True, true.” replied Spider, flipping his dreads back. “You think I actually have a shot at being lead? I mean, who thought so many of the girls in the Glee Club actually wanted to be female soloist. And here I was thinking that only Juli would be my main competition!” exclaimed June. “I gotta admit, even if Juli is a bloody wanker, that little-diva off you two had really put her on Mr. Evans' radar.” answered Spider, rolling his eyes. The scene then takes us back a few weeks earlier in the choir room. “Alright guys, as you all know, I will be needing one girl and one boy to be our leads for Sectionals this year.” announced Mr. Evans. Juli and June shot each other looks and hurriedly stood from their seats, both raising there hands. “Oh! So I see we have ourselves some volunteers.” said Mr. Evans. “Well, as you know Mr. Evans, I'm obviously the best choice in the Glee Club. I have the most powerful voice, AND I can sing octaves way higher than anyone here. Plus, I hate to brag but I have a little thing that I'd like to call...perfect pitch.” bragged Juli as she made her way to the center of the choir room, her head raised high. “Wait, wait, wait! Not so fast! With my youthful glow and vocal pleasantries, I'm obviously the right choice.” said June, waving her finger in the air as she too mad her way to the center of the choir room. Juli rolled her eyes. “Oh please! Your style is so passe, deary. It's our first competition and if we want to win, we have to give them our best. And Lord knows that I'm the best this club has to offer. I deserve center stage.” replied Juli, her eyebrow raised. Mr. Evans just shook his head. “Look ladies, we'll settle this fair and square. I want you both to sing a duet, and whoever I see is best will get the solo, alright?” he announced, hoping to break the skirmish that was about to take place between the two. The two diverted their attention to the teacher, their eyes widened with shock. “Wait, duet diva-off? Right now? But we-we're not prepared.” said Juli worriedly. “A true artist is never unprepared, Juli.” replied Mr. Evans with a sneer. “Splendid! I think I have the perfect song for us to sing.” exclaimed June. “Hold it, carrot top, who says you get to choose the song?!” yelled Juli. Mr. Evans wiggled his way in between the two, holding his hands out to stop them from saying anything more. “That's enough! My Glee Club, my rules!” he yelled. “I get to choose the song. Juli, no Barbra Streisand. June, no Disney.” he added. Everyone sat frozen at the sight of their teacher's growing impatience. Mr. Evans then shifted his attention to the Glee Club's band. “Dreamgirls. And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going. Now.” he said in a rather monotonous tone. Mr. Evans then proceed to take a seat amongst the rest of the students. “I-I-I, well-” stammered Juli. “Hit it!” yelled Mr. Evans. Juli nodded shakily and proceeded to sing. “'And I am telling you, I'm not going. You're the best man I'll ever know. There's no way I can ever go.'” sang Juli, pointing towards Mr. Evans.' '“'No, no, no, no way. No, no, no, no way I'm livin' without you. I'm not livin' without you. I don't want to be free. I'm stayin', I'm stayin', And you, and you, you're gonna love me. Ooh, you're gonna love me.'” she added, closing her eyes and clenching her fists tight. “June.” said Mr. Evans softly. “'And I am telling you, I'm not going, even though the rough times are showing. There's just no way, there's no way.'” continued June, her eyes closed as well.' '“'We're part of the same place. We're part of the same time. We both share the same blood. We both have the same mind. And time and time we have so much to share.'” she added, opening her once closed eyes and looking steely eyed. “'No, no, no. No, no, no, I'm not wakin' up tomorrow mornin' and findin' that there's nobody there. Darling, there's no way, no, no, no, no way I'm livin' without you. I'm not livin' without you. You see, there's just no way,There's no way.'” sang Juli as she made her way in front of June to block her off. “'Please don't go away from me! Stay with me, stay with me! Stay, stay and hold me. Stay, stay and hold me! Oh please stay and hold me, miss me. Try and miss me. Try and miss me. Oh i know, i know, i know you care!'” belted June, shoving Juli away. “'Tear down the mountains, yell, scream and shout! You can say what you want, I'm not walkin' out. Stop all the rivers, push, strike, and kill. I'm not gonna leave you,There's no way I will.'” added Juli, strategically placing her hand in front of June's face. “'And I am telling you, I'm not going. You're the best man I'll ever know. There's no way I could ever, ever go. No, no, no, no way, no, no, no, no way, I'm livin' without you.'” belted June as she climbed up the piano to get noticed. “'Oh, I'm not livin' without you, I'm not livin' without you. I don't wanna be free. I'm stayin', I'm stayin', and you, and you, and you, you're gonna love me.'” sang Juli as she glared menacingly at June.' '“'Oh, yeah, you're gonna love me! Yes, you are!'” she added, pointing at Mr. Evans. “'Love me, Ooh, ooh, ooh, love me. Love me! Love me! Love me! Love me.'” added June, singing proudly atop the piano. “'You're gonna love-'” sang the two girls in unison before taking a deep breath. “'''-me!” they finished, both belting it out, their eyes closed tight as their arms stretched wide. The scene then returns to Spider and June who are still walking through St. Cecilia's halls. “Well, if we're being honest, she was pretty good.” said June, rolling her eyes. “Hey, you were equally good, if not better!” answered Spider, resting his hand on June's shoulder. “Funny how your little diva-off inspired some of the other girls in the club though.” added Spider as he smirked. June began to giggle. “Yes! Libby's little attempt truly made my day. When she began to sing, gosh, hilarity ensued!” exclaimed June, her eyes beginning to water as she laughed continuously. The scene now shifts back to the choir room, minutes after Juli and June's little sing-off, as Mr. Evans sat quietly, thinking of which girl to choose. “''This is it. I've prepared for this ever since that little upstart upstaged me for the lead in Annie. It's now or never.” thought Libby to herself. Two consecutive coughs were heard, followed by the clearing of a throat. “Mr. Evans?” said Libby, heads turning in her direction. “I too would like to take the solo.” she added, standing up from her seat. “Oh. Well then, the floor is yours.” replied Mr. Evans with a puzzled look. Libby then proceeded to make her way towards the middle of the choir room. “Not fair! Why does she get to choose her song?!” said Juli questioningly. “Just shut it!” yelled Luke, causing everyone else to giggle, including Mr. Evans. “Ready when you are.” said Mr. Evans with a smile on his face. Libby nodded. “Tomorrow, Annie. A please.” said Libby to the band. The music began to play. “'The sun'll come out tomorrow. Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow, there'll be sun!” Libby proceeded to sing.' '“'Just thinkin' about tomorrow, clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow, 'til there's none!'” she added with a smile. Luke began to snicker. “'When I'm stuck with a day that's gray and lonely, I just stick out my chin and grin, and say, oh!'” she continued. “That's what she said!” exclaimed Luke, eliciting snickers from everyone else. Libby glared at Luke. “'The sun'll come out tomorrow. So ya gotta hang on 'til tomorrow. Come what may. Tomorrow Tomorrow! I love ya, Tomorrow! You're always a day away!'” she sang, bringing a smile back to her face. “'When I'm stuck with a day that's gray and lonely, I just stick out my chin and grin, and say, oh!'” sang once more. She then closed her eyes and sang with all her might. “'The sun'll come out tomorrow. So ya gotta hang on 'til tomorrow. Come what may. Tomorrow Tomorrow! I love ya, Tomorrow!'” she sang. Libby then paused briefly, taking a deep breath and preparing to belt out the highest note in the song. “'You're always a day away!'” she finished rather messily, the key being too high for her range. She opened her eyes to the laughter of everyone else in the room. “We'll try again next time.” said Mr. Evans, trying to contain his laughter. “Yeah! Like maybe...tomorrow?” joked Luke, making everyone laugh even more. Libby then stormed off in a huff, tossing her right shoe as Luke's face. The scene then returns to June and Spider. “Boy, that was a riot, wasn't it?” laughed Spider. June then cut him off as they approached the choir room's bulletin board. “Oh my gosh, Spider! There it is...the list.” said June shakily. June sighed and smiled after taking a glance. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Some time later, news of the leads began to spread amongst the rest of the club's members. Juli and Libby were of course, disappointed with the news, while it just began to sink in with some of the club's other members. Rose and Violette sat on a bed in Rose's room, both discussing Mr. Evans' choice in female lead. Just then, JR, all smiles, burst through the door and ran towards them, leaping onto the bed. “Oh my God, Rose! Congratulations!” screamed JR as he gave Rose a big hug. “And congratulations to your boyfriend too! Male lead!” exclaimed Rose. Violette laughed. “I too, wanted to try for female lead, but after June, Juli and Libby's drama, I decided to, how you say, turn a blind ear.” said Vi with a smile. “It's blind eye, Vi!” said JR and Rose in unison, the two laughing. “Oh, whatever!” replied Violette, smacking both of them on their shoulders. “And to think I never really would've auditioned if it weren't for Luke.” sighed Rose, a giddy smile on her face. The scene then shifts to the choir room again, taking us back to the day June, Juli and Libby tried out for the solo. As the students and Mr. Evans poured out, Luke pulled Rose back into the choir room. “Baby, what was that all about?” said Luke. “What was what all about?” answered Rose, shaking her head in puzzlement. “Why didn't you try out? You've got one of the best voices in this damn school!” Luke said. Rose took a seat. “I-I guess I'm just not good enough, Luke.” she replied, her head lowered. “Baby, are you kidding me? You're amazing! Your voice is killer!” he said enthusiastically as he pulled her back up. “Luke, honestly...look at me. Fine, my voice is great, but look at me.” she replied, pointing at herself. “What we need is someone easy on the ears and eyes too! Nobody wants to see a hippo singing it out on stage.” she added, a frown on her face. “Rose, I-” answered Luke. “Luke, save it. Let's face it, I'm not exactly a showstopper...probably more of a doorstopper.” she said, cutting him off. Luke took her in his arms and hugged her close, looking her in the eys. “Baby, you are a showstopper. The moment I heard your voice, my heart stopped and I knew you were the one for me.” Luke said with a smile. The scene then returns to the three friends in Rose's room. “God, you guys are so cheesy.” joked JR as he rolled his eyes. “Oh please, Mr. I'll Sing The Only Exception To Spider!” answered Vi, smack JR on the back of his head. “Going back to Rose...” she added, turning her attention back to her other friend. “Well, after what Luke had said, I decided to try my luck. I saw Mr. Evans the next day and decided to ask him if I caught give it a go.” answered Rose with a smile. “Ahhhhh, and the rest is geography!” said Vi, holding her hands to her heart, a goofy smile on her face. “Darling, the word your looking for is history.” said JR, laughing. “What's history?” replied VI, wondering. “Oh, never mind.” laughed JR. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Meanwhile in the teacher's lounge, Ms. Bloss sat sipping her coffee. Just as she was about to place her mug back down on the table, a sheet of paper appeared in front of her. “Oh, Kitty! You almost gave me a fright!” she said, holding her hand to her pounding heart. “What's this? She added, lifting the sheet of paper from the table. Kitty took a seat, a frown on her usually happy face. “It's my letter of resignation.” replied Ms. Cole. “Wait, what? You're resigning?” questioned Ms. Bloss. “Kitty, you can't!” she added, gripping Ms. Cole's hand. “Relax, Waverly. It's already been done. Effective next Monday, I will no longer be teaching here at St. Cecilia's.” answered Ms. Cole, masking her sadness with a tiny smile. “But why? I-I-I don't understand. You were doing so well I-I-” stuttered Ms. Bloss in disbelief. “Waverly-” she answered, taking Ms. Bloss' hand and holding it tight. “I'm pregnant.” she added, pressing Ms. Bloss' hand to her belly. “Aw, Kitty!” answered Ms. Bloss, hugging her friend tight. “Now, I certainly can't stay here, can I? I mean, what would people think, right? The hot, single, catholic school teacher who's heavily pregnant. ABOMINATION!” she joked. “Who-” said Ms. Bloss. “Don't ask.” answered Ms. Cole, cutting her off. “Let's just pretend it's the second coming of the immaculate conception.” she added, trying to lighten the mood. Ms. Bloss smiled and began to tear up. “Now Waverly, no crying. You ain't seen the last of Kitty Cole, I promise!” said Kitty as she hugged Ms. Bloss tight. “Promise me you'll write, okay? Call me, email me, text me, whatever. Just do it.” answered Waverly, wiping the tears from her face. Ms. Cole then took a shoe box which she had placed on the floor and handed it to Ms. Bloss. “Here. A little something from me to you.” she said, handing it to Ms. Bloss. She opened it, revealing a tiny, orange kitten with big green eyes. “He matches your hair.” laughed Kitty. “Oh, Kitty...he's adorable!” exclaimed Waverly. “Well, let's just say if you're whole thing with the hot and hunky music man doesn't work out, and my kid finally decides he's had enough of me, then we'll still do the 27 cats thing, alright?” Said Kitty with a smile. “Promise?” she added. “Pinky promise.” answered Ms. Bloss, extending her pinky and linking it with Kitty's. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ The days that followed were filled with making the right song choices, the theme of Sectionals being “Youth”. “Disney would be perfect!” exclaimed June. “No, no. I think we should go for something closer...maybe from the year you all were born.” answered Mr. Evans. “The 90's!” yelled the boys. Dance and choreography sessions were also held. Competition always brought out the tyrant in Mr. Evans. “Guys, guys, guys! That simply wont do!” he screamed as the kids fumbled the steps. “We're trying our best!” answered Courtney, taking off her five inch heels from her sore feet. “Alright! Five, six, seven, eight...Plié! Jeté! See? I ain't joking!” screamed Mr. Evans as he clapped in time with the beat. Lastly of course, were the song rehearsals. “Damn it! Who's singing in a lower octave? Billy, stop singing in a lower octave!” yelled Mr. Evans, pointing directly at Billy and singling him out. “But I wasn't even singing...” frowned Billy. Although tough and grueling, they all managed to pull through in the end, in the hopes that they were now prepared to take a leap in the show choir competition world. The day had soon quickly approached, and it was already minutes before the event itself. St. Cecilia's was to host this year, giving the students a sigh of relief as they would be in the comfort of their own school. “Ladies and gentlemen, your judges!” announced a man's voice. “Billion-dollar heiress and celebrity fitness instructor, Asia Nixon!” he said as a slender, blonde woman carrying a chihuahua stood and waved. The crowd clapped for her. “Up next, teen singing sensation, Alaska Nebraska!” the voice said. The crowd clapped for her as well. “And last but not the least, director, producer and star of Broadway's smashing success, Crossrhodes: The April Rhodes Story, the beautiful, talent and newly sober, Ms. April Rhodes!” announced the voice. Everyone stood and clapped as April waved at the crowd. After everyone had settled down, the voice made another announcement. “And now, from Pembrooke High...The Stardazzlers!” he said. The Stardazzlers stepped up on stage and began to perform one of Alaska Nebraska's hit singles, “The Greatest of Two Worlds”. “Dude, we're screwed. They're playing up to the judges.” whispered Billy. “Relax, we can do this.” answered Teddy, taking him by the hand. After their first song, they then proceed to singing one of the songs from Crossrhodes, “It's 10am And I'm Drunk”. “Okay, okay...one more group and we're up next.” said Rose as she breathed heavily. Luke took her into his warm embrace. “Baby, you'll do great, You'll see.” he said, kissing her on the cheek. “Besides, sure Alaska Nebrasa is all youth and stuff, but I don't see how that drunk song could be a good song choice.” he added. “Ladies and gentlemen, from St. Jude Academy...The Merry Melodies!” The curtains opened to unveil the next group, the boys clad in bell bottom pants and very retro apparel. The ladies wore very short, bronze sequined dresses. Noticeably, all of them wore afro wigs. They began to dance in highly-choreographed synchronization. “'He rocks in the tree tops all day long. Hoppin' and a-boppin' and singing his song. All the little birdies on Jaybird Street, love to hear the robin go tweet tweet tweet.'”''' sang their male lead. “'''Rockin' robin, tweet tweet tweet. Rockin' robin' tweet tweetly-tweet. Blow rockin' robin, 'cause we're really gonna rock tonight.” they all sang in unison. “'Every little swallow, every chick-a-dee, every little bird in the tall oak tree. The wise old owl, the big black crow, flappin' their wings singing go bird go.'” sang their female lead. “'Rockin' robin, tweet tweet tweet. Rockin' robin' tweet tweetly-tweet. Blow rockin' robin, 'cause we're really gonna rock tonight. Yeah, yeah!'” sang the Merry Melodies. “Oh God. They pulled the Michael Jackson card.” said June nervously. “'Pretty little raven at the bird-band stand, told them how to do the bob and it was grand. They started going steady and bless my soul, he out-bopped the buzzard and the oriol.'” sang the male lead again. “'He rocks in the tree tops all day long. Hoppin' and a-boppin' and singing his song. All the little birdies on Jaybird Street, love to hear the robin go tweet tweet tweet.'” sang the lead female. “'Rockin' robin, tweet tweet tweet. Rockin' robin' tweet tweetly-tweet. Blow rockin' robin, 'cause we're really gonna rock tonight.'” they all sang. “It's cool. We're supposed to sing about our youth, not our parents' childhoods.” joked JR. “'Pretty little raven at the bird-band stand, told them how to do the bob and it was grand. They started going steady and bless my soul, he out-bopped the buzzard and the oriol.'” sang the two leads together, prancing about on stage.' '“'He rocks in the tree tops all day long. Hoppin' and a-boppin' and singing his song. All the little birdies on Jaybird Street, love to hear the robin go tweet tweet tweet.'” they both continued. “'Rockin' robin, tweet tweet tweet. Rockin' robin' tweet tweetly-tweet. Blow rockin' robin, 'cause we're really gonna rock tonight.'”finished the Merry Melodies as they transitioned into ABC, also by the Jackson 5. As they finished, Mr. Evans and the members of the Glee Club stood in a circle, all holding hands as they nervously readied themselves for their first Sectionals as a group. “Guys, the last few weeks have been tough, and I just want you all to know that no matter what happens, I'll still be proud of you alright?” said Mr. Evans. “Wait, Mr. Evans, you never told us what our Glee Club is called.” Billy asked. Mr. Evans smiled. “Yeah! Don't tell me we still don't have a name!” answered June. Violette grinned. “I always thought Fluffy Bunnies would be a good name.” she said, hugging Rose tight. “Guys, you'll find out in just a bit. Interestingly enough, it's something I got from Juli during that little diva-off.” answered the teacher. As they scrambled to their starting positions, the voice of the announcer was heard. “And now, from St. Cecilia's Academy...Center Stage!” said the voice. “Alright Rose, Spider, you're up.” whispered Mr. Evans as he crossed his fingers. The lights were dimmed as a single spotlight focused on Rose in the back of the auditorium. “'We are what we're supposed to be. Illusions of your fantasy. All dots and lines that speak and say, what we do is what you wish to do.'” sang Rose. Another spotlight turned on, focusing on Spider who stood at the back as well. “'We are the color symphony. We do the things you wanna see. Frame by frame, to the extreme.'” he sang. They both began making their ways to the stage as the music started picking up. “'Our friends are so unreasonable. They do the unpredictable. All dots and lines that speak and say, what we do is what you wish to do.'” continued Rose, a huge smile on her face. “'It's all an orchestra of strings, doin' unbelievable things. Frame by frame, to the extreme. One by one, we're makin' it fun.'” added Spider, flipping his hair back. As Spider made it to the stage, he pulled Rose up and she began to sing. “'We are the Cartoon Heroes – oh-oh-oh. We are the ones who're gonna last forever. We came out of a crazy mind – oh-oh-oh. And walked out on a piece of paper.'” she sang dancing in time to the music along with Spider. “'Here comes Spiderman, arachnophobian. Welcome to the toon town party. Here comes Superman, from never-neverland. Welcome to the toon town party!'” continued Rose. “'We learned to run at speed of light and to fall down from any height. It's true, but just remember that what we do is what you just can't do.'” sang Rose. “'And all the worlds of craziness, a bunch of stars that's chasing us. Frame by frame, to the extreme. One by one, we're makin' it fun.'” added Spider as he twirled Rosa around. “'We are the Cartoon Heroes – oh-oh-oh. We are the ones who're gonna last forever. We came out of a crazy mind – oh-oh-oh. And walked out on a piece of paper.'” they both sang together. “'Here comes Spiderman, arachnophobian. Welcome to the toon town party. Here comes Superman, from never-neverland. Welcome to the toon town party.'” they added, singing and dancing along to the music. “'You think we're so mysterious. Don't take us all too serious .Be original, and remember that what we do is what you just can't do.'” sang Rose, pointing into the crowd. “'What we do is what you just can't do. What we do is what you just can't do. What we do is what you just can't do. What we do is what you just can't do.'” they sang together as Spider motioned for the crowd to clap and sing along. The curtains behind Rose and Spider opened up, revealing the rest of the Glee Club, the girls wearing bright neon shirts and denim overalls, the boys wearing wide leg jeans, huge brightly colored shirts and baseball caps worn backwards. The audience stood and began to dance along with them. “'We are the Cartoon Heroes – oh-oh-oh. We are the ones who're gonna last forever. We came out of a crazy mind – oh-oh-oh. And walked out on a piece of paper.'” sang Rose and Spider, backed up by the rest of the members. “'There's still more to come, and everyone will be welcomed at the Toon – Toon, Town – Town, Party!'” sang Rose, her a huge smile on her face and her fist clenched high in the air. She then quickly scrambled behind as the rest of the boys moved towards Spider. The music began to play. “'Oh oh oh oh oh, yeah! You have so many relationships in this life, only one or two will last. You go through all the pain and strife, then you turn your back and they're gone so fast. Oh yeah!'” sang Spider. “'And they're gone so fast, yeah, oh.'” sang the rest of the boys, backing him up. “'So hold on to the ones who really care. In the end they'll be the only ones there. And when you get old and start losing your hair, can you tell me who will still care?'” continued Spider. “'Can you tell me who will still care? Ooooh, ok, yeah.'” sang the boys. “'Mmmbop, ba duba dop. Ba du bop, ba duba dop. Ba du bop, ba duba dop. Ba du. Yeah!'” sang everyone in unison. “'Mmmbop, ba duba dop. Ba du bop, Ba du dop. Ba du bop, Ba du dop. Ba du. Yeah!'” they continued, dancing about on stage. Kitty stood by the door of the auditorium, looking on as the group sang, her eyes laid intently on Charlie. “'Oh yeah! In an Mmmbop they're gone! Yeah, yeah!'” sang Spider. “'Plant a seed, plant a flower, plant a rose. You can plant any one of those. Keep planting to find out which one grows. It's a secret no one knows.'” sang Charlie. “'It's a secret no one knows. Oh, no one knows!'” sang all the boys in unison. “'Mmmbop, ba duba dop. Ba du bop, ba duba dop. Ba du bop, ba duba dop. Ba du. Yeah!'” they all sang. “'Mmmbop, ba duba dop. Ba du bop, Ba du dop. Ba du bop, Ba du dop. Ba du. Yeah!'” everyone continued. The crowd continued to clap and dance along with Center Stage. “'Oh yeah, oh.'” sang Spider. “'In an mmm bop they're gone. Oh yeah, oh. In an mmmbop they're gone. In an mmm bop they're not there. In an mmmbop they're gone. In an mmm bop they're not there. In an mmmbop they're gone. In an mmmbop they're not there. In an mmmbop they're gone. In an mmmbop they're not there. Until you lose your hair. Oh, but you don't care!'” continued Spider, accompanied by the rest of the kids. “'Mmmbop, ba duba dop. Ba du bop, ba duba dop. Ba du bop, ba duba dop. Ba du. Yeah!'” they all sang and danced. “'Mmmbop, ba duba dop. Ba du bop, Ba du dop. Ba du bop, Ba du dop. Ba du. Yeah!'” they continued. “'Yeah, Oh yeah, oh, oh! So hold on the ones who really care. In the end they'll be the only ones there. And when you get old and start losing your hair, tell me who will still care.'” sang Charlie. “Can you tell me who will still care? Oh, care.” sang Spider. “'Mmmbop, ba duba dop. Ba du bop, ba duba dop. Ba du bop, ba duba dop. Ba du. Yeah!'” they all sang. “'Mmmbop, ba duba dop. Ba du bop, Ba du dop. Ba du bop, Ba du dop. Ba du. Yeah!'” everyone continued. Kitty giggled at the sight of her young boyfriend singing it out on stage. She sighed, clutched her belly and smiled. “'Can you tell me, oh? No you can't, 'cause you don't know. Can you tell me, oh? You say you can but you don't know. Can you tell me, oh? No you can't, 'cause you don't know. Can you tell me, oh? You say you can but you don't know. Can you tell me, oh? No you can't, 'cause you don't know. Can you tell me, oh. You say you can but you don't know. Oh yeah! You say you can but you don't know. You don't know! You don't know, oh!'” sang Spider and Charlie together, giving it their all as they closed their eyes and bobbed their heads. “'Mmmbop, ba duba dop. Ba du bop, ba duba dop. Ba du bop, ba duba dop. Ba du. Yeah!'” sang the entire Glee Club. “'Mmmbop, ba duba dop. Ba du bop, Ba du dop. Ba du bop, Ba du dop. Ba du. Yeah!'” they added. Kitty then slowly walked away, leaving a note in Charlie's locker. “'Oh! Can you tell me, oh? No you can't, 'cause you don't know. Can you tell me, oh? You say you can but you don't know. Can you tell me, oh? No you can't, 'cause you don't know. Can you tell me, oh? You say you can but you don't know.'” they finished as the girls moved forward to join them again. To June's surprise, Rose pulled her up to sing the solo female part. “You love S Club 7. Wing it.” whispered Rose with a smile. “But Rose, I-” whispered June back. “Just do it!” answered Rose, grinning from ear to ear. June nodded and began to sing. “'When the world, leaves you feeling blue. You can count on me, I will be there for you.'” sang June with a smile. “'When it seems, all your hopes and dreams are a million miles away, I will re-assure you.'” sang Spider, taking June's hand. “'We've got to all stick together. Good friends, there for each other. Never ever forget that I've got you and you've got me, so -'” sang June and Spider, hand in hand. “'Reach for the stars! Climb every mountain higher! Reach for the stars! Follow your hearts desire! Reach for the stars! And when that rainbow's shining over you, that's when your dreams will all come true!'” sang the whole Glee Glub as they swayed and danced. “'There's a place waiting just for you. It's a special place where your dreams all come true.' Fly away, swim the ocean blue. Drive that open road, leave the past behind you.” continued June. “'Don't stop gotta keep moving. Your hopes have gotta keep building. Never ever forget that I've got you and you've got me, so -'” sang Spider. “'Reach for the stars! Climb every mountain higher! Reach for the stars! Follow your hearts desire! Reach for the stars! And when that rainbow's shining over you, that's when your dreams will all come true!'” sang everyone in unison. “'Don't believe in all that you've been told. The sky's the limit you can reach your goal. No-one knows just what the future holds. There ain't nothing you can't be. There's a whole world at your feet. I said reach!'” continued Spider. “'Climb every mountain!'” sang June. “'Reach!'” sang everyone. “'Reach for the moon!'” continued June, the crowd clapping along. “'Reach!'” they all sang. “'Follow that rainbow and your dreams will all come true!'” sang June, spreading her arms out wide, a huge smile on her face as everyone cheered. “'Reach for the stars! Climb every mountain higher! Reach for the stars! Follow your hearts desire! Reach for the stars! And when that rainbow's shining over you, that's when your dreams will all come true!'” they all sang together. “'Reach for the stars! Climb every mountain higher! Reach for the stars! Follow your hearts desire! Reach for the stars! And when that rainbow's shining over you, that's when your dreams will all come true!'” they finished. Center Stage had finished their number, much to the deafening applause of the crowd that filled St. Cecilia's auditorium. Moments later, all three show choir's were called up to the stage as April Rhodes carried the envelope. “Alright fellas, hold on to your seats, or the hand of the person beside you if that's the way you wanna go, 'cause I'm about to announce this year's winner!” announced April into the microphone, the crowd cheering. “In third place...The Stardazzlers!” said April as the crowd clapped. The Stardazzlers smiled as their director took the trophy in his hands. They then quickly left the stage. The Merry Melodies and Center Stage moved in closer, as they nervously awaited the reveal of who would win. “Ladies and germs, your 2013 district Sectionals first place winners...drum roll please?” said April with a smile. “from St. Cecilia's...CENTER STAGE!” she yelled. The audience stood, clapping loudly for the Glee Club. Mr. Evans then took the trophy as the kids all jumped up and down. As Mr. Evans made his way to the choir room, April approached him. “Patch Princeton Evans as I live and breath! I just had another one of them sex dreams about you!” said April, clinging on to Patch's arm. “April! What a pleasant surprise!” he exclaimed, taking her in for a hug. “You sure you don't wanna come back and be the star of my musical, hon? I mean, you had a great run on Broadway and my doors and legs are always welcome for you!” she joked. Mr. Evans shook his head with a grin. “Nope, no thank you. I'm actually really happy teaching, April.” he answered. “Well, I guess that makes two men who chose show choir and meddling kids over me!” replied April, laughing. “Now if you'll excuse me, this whole thing has been about 55 minutes of my sobriety, and I'm just about cruisiin' for a boozin'. Toodles!” she added, kissing Mr. Evans on the cheek. Patch stood smiling as he looked on at the members of the Glee Club who were all celebrating in the choir room and spraying each other with bottled wated and soda. "This is better than any rock band or Broadway starring role." he whispered to himself. THE END 'Cast' 'Main Cast' Courtney "Babydoll" Wintour (UndercoverGleek1) Billy "G-Man" Grappa (Goku24) Rosemary "Rose" Winters (KCisaGleek98) Junette "June" Harris (DisneySparkles) Lucas "Luke" Hamilton (XIamAweSam) Julianna "Juli" Silver (Gleelover4ever) Jonas "JR" Hayfield (QFabrayGleek4eva) Violette "Vi" L'Ange (Sooperpurple) Elizabeth "Libby" Brooks (Josh Bullin24) Charles "Charlie" Quint (Gonzalorams) Theodore "Teddy" McCall (ArashiKagami) Spider "Spider" Reed (Theunitedstateofme) Patch Princeton Evans (Theunitedstateofme) Wavery Alice Bloss (DisneySparkles) 'Recurring Cast / Guest Cast' Kitty Cole (Theunitedstateofme) April Rhodes (Kristin Chenoweth) 'Songs ' *'And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going' from Dreamgirls. Sung by June & Juli. *'Tomorrow' from Annie. Sung by Libby. *'Rockin' Robin' by The Jackson 5. Sung by The Merry Melodies *'Cartoon Heroes' by Aqua. Sung by Rose & Spider with Center Stage. *'Mmmbop' by Hanson. Sung by Charlie & Spider with Center Stage. *'Reach' by S Club 7. Sung by Spider & June with Center Stage.